


I'm Sorry, Artemis.

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Past Rape/Non-con, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Sequel to the poem "Evil Apollo". Apollo is regretting his actions and now promises to never hurt Artemis anymore.





	I'm Sorry, Artemis.

I'm sorry Artemis

I was wrong

I know

I make a great mistake

I abused you

I make you cry

I stole your innocence

I tore your heart

And I even broke our promise

I'm regretting now

Forgive me Artemis

I promise

I never hurt you again

I never make you cry again

I will take care of you

Forever


End file.
